Typically, appliances such as dishwashers are provided with an interior wash chamber or tub, and have one or more racks, or baskets, that are designed to hold dishware within the interior of the tub during operation of the dishwasher. The baskets may slide out of the tub so that the consumer can load dishware for cleaning. Some baskets may be adjustable vertically in height relative to a bottom of the tub to accommodate various size dishes within the tub.
To effectively clean the dishware, one or more spray assemblies are typically provided. Each spray assembly typically includes a rotating spray arm that is fluidly connected to a pump though one or more conduits. The pump supplies fluid to the spray arm, which in turn sprays dishwashing fluid and/or water onto the dishware in the basket(s). Some baskets may support a spray assembly. Complex coupling features and additional components are typically required to properly couple the spray assemblies to the fluid supply system when the basket is adjustable in height.